Destination Heaven
by Flack's Angel
Summary: what... No you pervs it is not a smut fic... aleast I hope not i haven't finished writing it yet as yall know
1. First day

Destination Heaven Chapter 1 written June 19-21 30, 2003  
  
Year 6&7 Chapter 1: First day  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
"Mum have you seen my new school supplies?" I asked My Mum charging down the stairs in the burrow  
  
"Ginny dear stop running down the stairs they'll break.your new supplies are on the coffee table next to Ron and Harry's.now hurry up were going be late." Mum said in the kitchen  
  
"Okay mum.I'll be right back" I said bounding back up the stairs  
  
"Ginny stop running!" Mum yelled  
  
"Sorry Mummy!" I yelled from up stairs I went to my bedroom and saw Hermione sitting there reading a muggle magazine called 'Teen People'  
  
"Oh my God look at this Brian Littrell had a son named Baylee Thomas Wylee Littrell . he was born on November 26, 2002" Hermione said  
  
"Damn your so slow Hermione where have you been they announced that in November.now help me finish packing please mum is getting antsy"  
  
"Oh yea the first day of 7th year for me 6th for you" Hermione said  
  
"Oh yea just rub it in" I need to start making new friends. I picked up my now packed trunk and walked out of my room  
  
"Percy Help me a little please" I told my older brother/best friend  
  
"Yea sure" he said coming out of his and Charlie's room Percy is staying here until he can afford a new apartment his last one accidentally got blown up by the Scotland Yard.  
  
"Ginny Come" My father Arthur Weasley said coming into the kitchen reading the daily newspaper  
  
"Look at this Malfoy has been sent to azakbzen" I never could spell that  
  
"We ready to go Mummy?" I asked coming into the kitchen my self  
  
"Almost. did you grab your school supplies?" she asked  
  
"I Knew I forgot something" I said and turned and ran straight into Harry he was caring my school supplies  
  
"Here you go Gin" he said handing me mine while shifting his to be able to hold them without dropping them  
  
"Thanks Harry I appreciate it.is Ron Ready?" I asked  
  
"Yes I am reading lets go" Ron said coming into the kitchen with his and Hermione's school supplies.  
  
"Thank you Ron. I probably would have forgotten them senioritis kicking in" Senioritis is a muggle term for being antsy your senior year of high school.  
  
"Everyone to the Van" dad bought a van Last year he traded the car  
  
"Okay" we all replied grabbing our stuff, and bringing them to the van. Of course Percy still caring my trunk for me it seems year after year that thing gets heavier, and heavier. Mum, Dad, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I all climbed into the van, and waved goodbye to my brother Percy.  
  
"Bye Percy.I'll miss you" I said Percy is one my best friends.  
  
"I'll miss you too kiddo make sure to write I didn't get you that personalized stationary for nothing" Percy said then chuckled.  
  
"Sure you didn't" I said laughing  
  
"Bye son" mum and dad said pulling away from the burrow.  
  
We arrive at Kings station in no time at all and made our way down to platform 9 ¾ . We got there at 10:45  
  
"Alright Ginny you first.then Hermione" Mum said  
  
"Alright Bye mummy" I said hugging my mum then lining up my cart and running between platforms 9 and 10. Simultaneously I was met by Hermione, Ron, and Harry.  
  
"Come on Ginny we have to get on the train" Draco said coming up to us. Draco is a good friend of mine Ron, Harry, and Hermione think he is trouble but he is a big teddy bear I secretly think he is handsome but I'll never tell not unless he tells me 1st that he likes me.not likely I doubt anybody likes me romantically anyway.  
  
"Okay Draco" I said and we went onto the train and went to 'our room' to hang.  
  
"So how was your summer Ginny?" Draco asked me sitting next to me.  
  
"Boring we had Hermione and Harry over my house the whole summer spying on me. I was going to send you letters I'm sorry I didn't." I told him they weren't really spying on me but they don't like Draco and they do not like that I talk and hang with him. So they probably would have been really mad about me writing to him  
  
"Its okay Ginny I was pretty busy this summer Dumbledore made me do all the new schedules for this year. We got 9 new professors this year all from muggle America. I like one of them he is a black belt in karate and he kick boxes he taught me some stuff." Draco said  
  
"9 new professors from Muggle America.what for?" I asked suspiciously  
  
"Professor Dumbledore insist we need some academic training out side of Magic.so he contacted this Muggle School in America I think it was called 'Garnet Valley High School'. We have Professor Shiller he is a math teacher. Professor Kocur teaches English lit. Professor McManus teaches Biology. Professor Wright teaches world cultures and world history. Professor Sanderson teaches Geometry and regular math along with Shiller. Professor Fantazzi teaches phys. Ed. Professor LaFlemme teaches Health and phys ed. Professor Null teaches Spanish. Last but not least but not least Professor Gatchell who teaches computer lit and word processing." Draco said going on about the new professors at Hogwarts.  
  
"So did you happen to see who I ended up getting this year?" I asked hopefully  
  
"Yes but I do not remember it.sorry Ginny" He said sadly  
  
"Its okay I will not hold it against you this time just don't let there be a next time" I told him  
  
"Yeah okay" he said chuckling  
  
1 ½ later we made it to Hogwarts "get your robes on" Draco whispered in my ear I had fallen asleep on his lap  
  
"Okay" I whispered and got up and reached for my bag and fell I was caught though ".thanks Draco.I.thanks" I said and stood up and put my uniform on and my robs. "your welcome" he said putting on his  
  
"hello Ginny and Draco" we heard someone say as we stepped off of the train  
  
"hello Hagrid" We said  
  
"you ready for the new school year?" Hagrid asked  
  
"Yes hagrid.when do actual class start this year?" I asked  
  
"Today.no time to lose I'm afraid go into the grand hall and the sorting shall start then you'll eat dinner, get your schedules and be on your way to 1st period" Hagrid said and we went towards the school a new school years what fun. Little to my knowing that this year was going to be the best ever . 


	2. sorting and 1st class

Chapter 2: the sorting and the 1st class  
  
"Draco.do you believe that we have to start classes today" I told him  
  
"Yea.it really sucks" He said as we let go of each others hands and walked through the main door of Hogwarts and into the grand hall. We took our seats at our respectable tables.  
  
"Let the sorting begin" Professor Dumbledore announced  
  
"Tom Felton" professor McGonagall said "I know just what to do with you.SLYTHERIN!!!!" the hat yelled from the top of the head of a little blonde boy.  
  
"Daniel Radcliff" professor McGonagall said "I'm having a hard time with you.you can be great wizard if you were in Slytherin"  
  
We all saw him whisper something to the hat  
  
"Are you sure you could do great things with Slytherin.better be . Gryffindor!!!!" the hat yelled this went on like this for the next hour or so I didn't really pay attention.  
  
"Now we have our school prefects and head boy and head girl.and a special advanced placement" I begin paying more attention then  
  
" Our advanced placement student has been moved to her 7th year because we feel that she is too advanced for 6th year. not only that but now she is our head girl for this year.when I call your name please stand.Ginny Weasley" professor McGonagall said Oh Goodness Merlin. I stood up and was greeted by applauds and cheers. I looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco with a huge grin on his face.I mouthed 'you're a dead man' to him he mouthed 'catch me if you can'.  
  
I started laughing and then sat down.  
  
"Our head boy who is a 7th year will be.Draco Malfoy" he stood up and also was greet by applauds and cheers from all of the students and teachers. He smiled his infamous smile and sat down. I am going to hurt him later.  
  
"Prefects are: Hermione Granger, Colin Creevey, and Pansy Parkinson." Professor McGonagall said. We all clapped for the prefects.  
  
" Students we must introduce you to your new professors left to right professors please stand as your name is called Rudolph Shiller, Brian Kocur, Cheryl LaFlemme, Daniel McManus, Robert Wright, Pamela Sanderson, Rocco Fantazzi, Kimberly Null, and Susan Gatchell" Professor Dumbledore said to all of us and each of the professors stood as their names were called  
  
"Children your schedules are in front of you.you must eat and then proceed to your 1st class for the year" Dumbledore said I looked down at my schedule  
  
Fall Schedule  
  
1st health ( LaFlemme 2nd potions( Snape 3rd herb logy( Sprout 4th transformations ( McGonagall 5th gym(((((( Fantazzi 6th algebra3/trig( ( Shiller  
  
Spring schedule  
  
1st geometry (((( Sanderson 2nd word processing( Gatchell 3rd DADA((((( Snape 4th world history(( Wright 5th biology (((( McManus 6th English (((( Kocur 7th Spanish (((( Null  
  
"children with all the excitement we forgot to tell you to bring your stuff to your room Draco Ginny come up here so we can get the passwords for the rooms" professor McGonagall said and Draco and I got up and went up to the teacher table to speak with her.  
  
"Alright what do you want the passwords to be?" McGonagall asked picking up a piece of parchment and a feather pen.  
  
"Hufflepuff( White Dove Gryffindor( Tree Frog Ravenclaw ( Cloverleaf Slytherin(( Valencia" we said together  
  
"okay how about the prefect and head house" she asked as she wrote down all of the passwords  
  
"Weasley Malfoy" I said and Draco looked at me "Alright" McGonagall said the she added "since we have new teachers this year you two will have to share a room is that alright with the two of you?" she asked "I have no problem with it" I said  
  
"Me either" he said to her and we left to go to our room. Once we got to the door there was a new painting there one of a girl and of a boy each of them look like a combination of both of us.  
  
"That is ludicrous.is it me or they look like a combination of each of us?" we both asked each other simultaneously  
  
"It is very very freaky to say the least." I told him  
  
"Password?" the boy asked who had the demeanor of Draco.  
  
"Weasley Malfoy" Draco said looking hard at the little guy. The little boy slightly coward and opened the painting and left us into our 'house' which would be our for the year  
  
"Hey Draco there is only one bed.oh well we'll have to share. at least its big enough" I said  
  
"Yeah.let me see your schedule" he said  
  
"Draco we have to un pack and get to classes" I told him he huffed and waved his wand with a flash all of our belonging were put into there respectable places  
  
"okay now let me see" He said grabbing my schedule he compared the 2 it seem we only have 2 classes that aren't together.  
  
"Hey Ginny we only have 2 classes that we are not together. 3rd hour fall and 1st hour in the spring" he said  
  
"That's cool . we have to go though so come on Malfoy" I said calling him by the name he hates  
  
"Alright Weasley" he said bringing both schedules with him and we walked to 1st hour Health with professor LaFlemme.  
  
We took our seats and waited for Prof. LaFlemme to start class  
  
"Hello my name is Professor LaFlemme or Flemme as I am also known as. We are going to start with an easy question what country does me and the new professors come from?" She asked us  
  
"America" Draco said after Professor LaFlemme pointed to him  
  
"Excellent 25 pts to .which house are you dear?" she asked  
  
"Slytherin" he said  
  
"25 pts to Slytherin.okay have any questions about health?" she asked all of us  
  
A girl in the back raised her hand and Flemme accepted it "Please state your name and what house you're in so I can learn faster" she said  
  
"Pansy Parkinson Slytherin.Professor LaFlemme will we be learning about childbirth and pregnancy?" Pansy asked and the whole class started snickering  
  
"Actually we will.10pts deducted from each house I will not tolerate disrespect of your fellow students or me for that matter |Gryffindor |Slytherin |Hufflepuff |Ravenclaw | |0pts |0pts |0pts |0pts | |-10pts |25pts |-10pts |-10pts | | |-10pts | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
"Great this how the year is going to play out" I whispered to Draco he slightly chuckled. He thought the same thing I did  
  
"So our first thing we start with is Childbirth and pregnancy.each of the girls will be paired with a boy and you will have a belly suit you must wear. Well the girls must wear" Prof. LaFlemme said and all the boys collectively breathed a sigh of relief  
  
"You're not off the hook that easy boys you will be in charge of the magical baby doll that will act like a real baby you and the 'mother' will take of this baby for a whole month. girls you will wear the belly for a month as well. First the girls will be wearing the belly's and the guys will play the 'father' role of taking care of the 'mother' and 'baby'. Then the next month you will have to both share in 'raising' the 'baby'." She said and I wanted to die apparently so did Draco because he fainted into my lap.  
  
How bad is it does it suck guys I am opened to flames or what not.as you should know by everyone else's stories to read and review 


	3. Draco and Ginny are parents?

Chapter 3 - Draco and Ginny are parents?  
  
"Is he all right?" professor LaFlemme asked running over to us  
  
"You freaked him out he is not normally like this" I told the professor  
  
"Oh well can you take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing?" she asked me And I obliged and walked him to the hospital wing he had woken up but still was not back to being 'Draco' when we got to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey was waiting for us  
  
"I Herd what happened to Mr. Malfoy please walk him to this bed please? Miss Weasley" she asked me  
  
"Sure Madam Pomfrey" I told her  
  
"By the way congratulations on becoming head girl and your advance placement" she told me  
  
"Thank you madam Pomfrey" I said laying Draco down on the bed Madam Pomfrey came over to the bed with a tonic to snap him out of his trance or whatever you want to call it.  
  
"I had the strangest dream" he said and laughed  
  
"If it was about health class and childbirth and pregnancy it wasn't a dream" I told him he nearly fainted again  
  
"I wondered who I got paired with?" he asked  
  
"I hope it isn't Pansy she is really annoying I would rather be paired with Granger than with her" he said  
  
"Well you're in luck because Professor LaFlemme wrote to me with her decision when she told me about your passing out in her class Mr.Malfoy. You and Miss Weasley are going to be parents."  
  
She told us and suddenly we started to smile it felt very weird to think we were going to be 'parents' to a 'baby'. That is a very scary thought because I feel that I am very immature and Draco he is very stubborn and very strong willed.  
  
"At least I will not be paired with Harry" I said to him he knows why I'll tell you all later .maybe.maybe not.  
  
"Yea.ready to go back to class mom?" he asked me  
  
"Yes dad" I said in the same tone we both shared a laugh and left Madam Pomfrey just laughed at our antics as we left. I wonder what today has in store for us it at least 6 o'clock and I am tired. We go back to class and find all the girls with the belly suits on and the 'fathers' standing next to them it seem that Ron and Hermione are paired together and Harry and Cho are together. At least I'm with Draco that's all that matters to me. Wait I did not just say that . Draco and I are just friends.  
  
"ah Ginny come here we'll get you set up come here" Professor LaFlemme said I grunted and walked over to Professor LaFlemme where she put the belly suit on me and then she turned me around and buttoned me up.  
  
"Ginny you will have to wear this under your clothes every day for a month exceptions gym class and sleeping you have this programmed with your school schedule and when you are ready for bed" she said and I wanted  
  
To spin around and beat her face in why do I have to wear this for an entire month isn't there a piece of parchment that are parents have to sign before we do this? I mean what if some of us have back problems and bone problems  
  
"I have and objection to this" I said then added "shouldn't there be a permission slip that we and our parents should sign?" I asked  
  
"No there isn't and I don't want to hear another complaint about it do you hear me?" she asked  
  
"Yea I hear ya but it doesn't mean I'll go along with it" I told her  
  
"Alright smarty pants you just earned yourself a weeks worth of detention you start tomorrow after classes" she said  
  
" fine whatever" I said and went over to Draco and whispered "Draco I want to beat her face in so bad I hate her Merlin I would prefer to have Snape teach Health class and I can't stand him" I said he just laughed and I lightly punched him in the stomach  
  
"Oww. what was that for "he asked me and I simply said  
  
"I am so sorry it was just hormones" and laughed at him and then class was over and we went to our room to get ready for our next class potions with professor Snape.  
  
I hate this suit it is heavy, and it is killing my back. You would think I was in my 7th month of pregnancy or more and I have to wear this for a month? Draco better be thankful that he isn't wearing this thing or ill kill him.  
  
"Dra.I need to talk to Professor McGonagall LaFlemme is out of control" I said and walked to Professor Snape's class and Snape saw all of the 7th year girls all with the suits  
  
"What in Merlin's name is going on here did all of the girls get knocked up?" he asked me since I am the head girl  
  
"No ask professor LaFlemme she is making us all wear these damned things and we have to wear them every day for a month except when we are in gym class and when we are sleeping" I told him  
  
"For name of Merlin she has to go" he said  
  
"and that's not everything next month we have to take a magical baby doll and take care of it.I seriously want to bet her face in. want to help.I have a weeks detention for Objecting to her stupid plan" I told him he nearly fainted but I happened to catch him in time  
  
"That is the worst thing to do to the girls" he said  
  
"Oh not just for the girls" Draco said "What do mean?" Snape asked  
  
"The boys have to take care of the 'Mother' and the 'baby'. And next month both of us have to 'raise' the 'baby' I swear she put me in the hospital wing in the first 10 minutes of her damned class." Draco told Snape. "If all the new teachers are like this can we do something about it. I mean I don't plan on having a baby anytime soon, and she may just ruin the entire fantasy of me being a mummy one day" I told Snape  
  
"I pity all the 7th students" he said went to his desk and sat down we just sat and some of slept for about and hour and then we went up to our room.  
  
Alright flames are welcome come on old Jessica can take it but she would much prefer praise 


	4. Ginny and Draco Roommates or lovers you ...

Chapter 4 - Ginny and Draco Roommates or lovers you decide  
  
"My back hurts so much" I told Draco once we entered our bedroom  
  
"Hey Ginny it looks like there is a letter here for you" He said handing it to me  
  
"Thanks . Draco can you untie me please?" I asked him and I then turned for him to untie it and he proceeded to untied the belly.  
  
He took it off and we went and sat down on our bed that we have to share for the year. He layed down the bed I then rested my head in his lap and opened the letter.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
Your father and I are so very proud of you. We sent you something you should get it during mail call later. Percy gives his regards and says hi. So who is the head boy and what is your first class assignment? Please write back and tell us. Tell us whether you like it or you hate it. Please let us know why you hate so we can see if anything can be done.  
  
All my love my daughter,  
Mum  
  
"Should we get some rest we have a long day tomorrow and it'll be here before you know it" Draco said  
  
"Yea I guess we should.I wonder what the other teachers are going to be like.I hope they aren't like LaFlemme" I told Draco, and then got up and put my nightshirt on then I went and turned down my side of the Bed. It was a king size bed so we fit well  
  
"Ginny I have to tell you something" Draco said to me as I climbed into bed  
  
"Yes Draco?" I asked him and I got nervous hoping he wouldn't say anything that would hurt me. I prepared for the worse.  
  
" I think I am in love with you" He said and My heart leaped for joy I mean I always liked him even when I first met him on diagonal alley during the summer before my first year.  
  
"I am in love with you" told him and you could see his eyes light up before me  
  
"I know that we are just friend and that nobody knows we are friends but I want to be exclusive like a normal person would be.Ginny would you be my girlfriend?" He asked me  
  
"I would love to Draco" I said he smiled and then he kissed me.I hate to admit it but that was my first real one I mean Harry well never mind I ain't going to tell you that story that is for another time. We layed down together he was sort of on top of me only on the side part we were still attached at the mouth moments later Pansy come barging in on us  
  
"Draco I need to talk to you . what in Merlin's name is going on here!!!!!!!" Because of Pansy's big mouth all of the prefect are in our bed chambers Colin and Hermione well pansy was already in our room  
  
"Draco you're supposed to be my boyfriend" Pansy said  
  
"No I'm not once my father got locked up I was free to decide who I want to be with.and I want to be with Ginny" He said turning and looking at me because once Pansy came barging in we split fast apart and stared at the door at which she was standing.  
  
"Ginny what about you and Harry?" Hermione asked me  
  
"What about him, and me we aren't together we never were. You can also if Harry is telling you different tell him he is about 5 years to late" I said then added "can you please leave my back hurts and I well we need sleep" I said and magically shut the door in their face  
  
"You were awesome just now.Gin where does your back hurt?" he asked turning me over onto my stomach then straddling my back "my shoulder blades and my lower spine like 4 inch above my bum" I said and laughed he laughed as well. He started to massage my shoulders for me "that feels good.thank you Draco" I said and he told me "Your welcome Gin its has to be painful to wear those damned things.would your ever want kids? He asked me and stopped it and I slightly turned to look at him and simply said "Yes I would Like to have kids someday . I would to be a mummy" I said and slightly smiled and then I asked him  
  
"Draco would you want kids some day as well?"  
  
"Yea I always wanted to be a daddy to a little lad" He said and smiled and turned me back over and finished massaging my shoulders and the went to work on my back it was so sore and it really helped having Draco working all the kinks out of my back.  
  
By the time he was done with my back his back was hurting even though he never said anything I could tell. I got up and made him lay on his stomach and started to massage his back for him. "Thanks Ginny" he said and I continued for a few more minutes and then I turn him over and kissed him. Yes I'm still straddling him he slowly pulled me to him, and tuned me onto my back so that he was straddling me again. "Draco . we have to stop" I said as he was going for the edge of my night shirt to lift it up "You are right Ginny.we need to go to sleep" he said getting off of me. And layed next to me on our bed we both climbed back in the covers and layed facing the right within a minutes Draco had his arms around my stomach. I wrapped my arms around his and we fell asleep peacefully together.  
  
Alright people you know the drill tell me what you think  
  
You should know some facts here about the new characters in this story: Daniel Radcliff you should know him he plays Harry in the movies Tom Felton you should know him as well he plays Draco Malfoy in the movies Rudolph Shiller is My Math teacher for 9th and 10th grade Brian Kocur is going to be my sophomore English teacher I haven't had him yet I will not have him for a teacher till at least January I'll tell ya if he is cool or not then  
  
Daniel McManus is a biology teacher I didn't have him yet but I have had him as an enhancement which is like a selectative study hall  
  
Robert Wright is a world cultures teacher I have not had him yet but I have heard great things ill tell ya in January if he is cool or not  
  
Pamela Sanderson is a math teacher I haven't had her for a teacher yet but I have had her for an enhancement teacher  
  
Cheryl LaFlemme was my gym teacher this year and supposed to be mine again in 10th grade  
  
Rocco Fantazzi Is going to be my highway safety teacher  
  
Kimberly null is going to be my Spanish teacher this year  
  
Susan Gatchell was my future business leaders of America (FBLA) advisor and I'll have her as word processing essentials. 


	5. a week laternews is unfolded

~~~~~I know it has been a long time since I Updated but I want to get as much as I can updated before I move this summer~~~~~  
  
Daniel McManus is a biology teacher I had him he is the coolest teacher and he is a coach of our teams American Football (not futbol)  
  
Robert Wright is a world cultures teacher I have not had him yet but I have heard great things ill tell ya in January if he is cool or not...I know I said Ill tell you in January but I haven had him yet he has been out and it looks like I will not have him for a teacher at all.  
  
Pamela Sanderson is a math teacher I had her she is the coolest and she is the best she is like a kid even tho she is like 50  
  
Cheryl LaFlemme was my gym teacher in 9th and 10th grade  
  
Rocco Fantazzi Is my highway safety teacher. He is so cool. And not to mention hot. It is a shame that he is married and has a daughter  
  
Kimberly null is my Spanish teacher. La clase de espanol is muy facil (Spanish class is very easy)  
  
Rudolph Shiller is the man. He was my Algebra teacher.  
  
Brian Kocur is also the man. English 10 all the way baybay  
  
Susan Gatchell was my future business leaders of America (FBLA) advisor and I had her as word processing essentials she is the sweetest person. I am going to miss her so much.  
  
~~~~~ Guys Im going to try and get a few chapters done today and some next  
week. I have really updated this since July ~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5 © 2004 Destination Heaven A Week Later  
  
~~~~~~NO GINNY AND DRACO ARE NOT ENGAGED YET IN THE STORY BUT THEY TREAT HER LIKE SHE IS GOING TO MARRY DRACO...LOOK FOR IT IN FUTURE CHAPTERS...~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Ginny Dumbledore wants to speak to you, Draco, and the prefects." Ron said coming to me from Dumbledore's office  
  
"What were you doing in Dumbledore's Office Ron?" I asked him suspiciously  
  
"Complaining about Flemme" He said and walked down to Snape's office.  
  
"Bye Ron" I said sarcastically as if to say 'love you too Ron'  
  
I walked over to the eagle and said 'Vertical Horizon' (((It is a Muggle band from America))) and the eagle started to spin up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
I knocked on the door  
  
"Yes?" He asked from inside  
  
"It's me Ginny Weasley Professor" I said  
  
"Do come in dear" He said and I walked into his office and sat in a seat in front of his desk as he directed me to. "What did you need me for?" I asked him  
  
"Well it has come to my attention that all the kids in the school seam to think that Professor La Flemme is out of order" He said to me  
  
"Yes sir. Every one in the prefect house is considering protesting if nothing is done about it.... I was on my way to deliver you this bit of info. But my brother obviously did that already" I told him  
  
"So it seems I feel that it is good practice for you to do this...she is to stay and you will follow the rules" He said  
  
"Professor you either change that or The prefect house will gather all the students and go home there is no way our parents are going to allow this to go on. This shit is not going to fly have you worn these things they kill. Some of the girls are considering never being mothers in the future. That means in this part of the world there will no longer need to have Hogwarts. Lucius is not going to be thrilled if his school is closed now is he." I told him getting out of my seat as much as I could with this stupid thing on me  
  
"Now Now Miss Weasley watch your temper" Dumbledore said  
  
"No I do not feel Miss Weasley needs to Professor. She has every right to be P.O. right now and she is right 'This shit is not going to fly' they do not need these things they are witches and wizards professor and they are not stupid they know actions have consequences, and besides Miss Weasley is Not to be messed with. She is a future Malfoy and I'll not have my family messed with. If she doesn't bare an Heir it will be your fault and I will not like that very much old man." Lucius said  
  
"Yeah that goes with us too," My family said all of them including Ron. Though he was not to thrilled to think of me as a 'Malfoy' but he was defending my honor.  
  
Draco and the rest of the prefects came in to help  
  
"And that goes triple for us" Draco said coming over to me  
  
"Fine I'll take that assignment out of the mandatory requirements and place it as and extra credit/optional assignment. How is that for you does that suit your means of getting rid of it?" He asked us  
  
"What do you think everyone?" I asked and I received a bunch of "yeas" and "uh huhs"  
  
"Excepted pleasure doing business with you Professor" I said shaking his hand after that I took off my robe. "Draco could you untie this thing please?" I asked him and he obliged and untied it for me. I took it off and handed it to Dumbledore  
  
"Next time you make a mandatory project make sure you know how heavy it is" I said Hermione, and Pansy took theirs off next and also handed them to Dumbledore.  
  
"That goes for us too." Pansy and Hermione said.  
  
And we all left Dumbledore's office and reconvened out side the eagle. I went over to Lucius and hugged him and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Malfoy you helped my cause tremendously" I said  
  
"No Problem I already consider you family I am just waiting for my son to pull his head out of the clouds and ask you." He said looking sternly at his son I laughed at his silliness  
  
The Malfoy's and the Weasley's have stopped their animosity towards each other. I'll never forget that day how could I it was only 5 days previous  
  
~*~*~*~ 5 days earlier~*~*~*~  
  
"DRACO ANTONIOUS MALFOY WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU THINKING OF SHE IS A BLOODY WEASLEY"  
  
"VIRGINIA ELIZABETH WEASLEY. THIS BETTER BE A HOAX."  
  
"No it is not a hoax mother. Draco and I are a couple." I told my parents  
  
"You know parents this whole Malfoy feud began over 500 years ago with Great7 grandmother's father and their Great8 grandfather.  
  
And that was the beginning of the end. From then on the Malfoy's and the Weasley's were social able with each other. They may not have liked it but they agreed to mend the old ties that bind. 


End file.
